


Los últimos días de Judas Iscariote (poema)

by ThatfatuousGirl



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Nuevo Testamento - Fandom, The Last Days of Judas Iscariot (Stephen Adly Guirgis)
Genre: Judas Iscariote & Jesús, Los últimos días de Judas Iscariote (obra de teatro), mención de suicidio, poema
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatfatuousGirl/pseuds/ThatfatuousGirl
Summary: Poema basado en la obra de teatro "Los Últimos Días de Judas Iscariote" de Stephen Adly Guirgis.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Los últimos días de Judas Iscariote (poema)

Tendrían que haberme enterrado de pie,  
Pues siempre he vivido de rodillas.  
No me molestaban las astillas,  
De tanto periplo;  
No me molestaban las palabras,  
De un mesías destroza templos.

¿Lo sabés?  
Te admiré en aquel entonces,  
No me mirabas con reproches.

¡Sí! Me equivoqué.  
El precio lo pagué.  
Estoy en este infierno que me carcome,  
Catatónico, sin esperanza, ni sueños.  
Mi desgracia no se esconde.

Han pasado años,  
Siglos  
¡Respónde!  
¿Dónde has estado?  
¿Puede ser que no te vi?  
Salvaste a Lázaro, a Pedro, y a Leví.  
¿Por qué me hacés sufrir así?

Es cierto que ladrón fui,  
A muchas personas yo herí.  
Pero a ti te amé, lo sabés bien.  
El error está en mi.  
Desde el día en que nací.

¿No era suficiente un corazón roto?  
¿Por qué me hacés sufrir así?  
No me hiciste lo suficientemente bueno,  
Para que pudieses amarme.  
¡Supiste quebrantarme!  
¡He llegado hasta a matarme!

Y aún así estás aquí,  
Me dices: "Nunca me fui"  
Me dices: "Yo también sufrí,  
Porque no estabas junto a mí,  
Aunque de tu lado nunca huí".  
Me miras, me dices: "Dejame estar contigo, no solo junto a ti"  
Siempre fuimos amigos,  
No te hagas más sufrir".

No puedo soportar tu mirada,  
¡Ya vete de aquí!  
Me tocas,  
Me lavas los pies.  
Quizá pueda escapar de aquí,  
Ver a mi madre, tomar su mano, salir.  
Al cielo ir,  
Volver a reír,  
Junto a tí.  
Me lavas los pies, y por primera vez soy feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Tenía este poema guardado desde hace rato y pensé que tal vez era buena idea publicarlo acá.  
> Sí, ya sé, otro poema más sobre Judas Iscariote. Pero en mi defensa es una figura muy interesante, y cuando ví esta obra me conmovió mucho, así que se merecía que le dedicara unas palabras.  
> En cuanto al poema, bueno, estaba inspirada aunque no sé como sentirme con respecto al resultado, pero creo que a alguien ahí afuera le puede llegar a gustar, así que acá estamos.  
> Saludos.


End file.
